


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'sowing the seeds'.  Set in the 5sentence fics universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

"Nice flowers, Tro. You and Q have a fight? After all nothing says I'm sorry like greenery."

"No." Trowa didn't even bother to look up from the report he was writing. "Quatre doesn't send me flowers. He has other ways of apologizing if he feels he needs to. Plants don't even come close to what he can do with his mouth."

Duo snorted. "I can imagine so please spare me the details. I'd rather not know about your sex life." He bent his head and sniffed at the bouquet of long stemmed roses that adorned the corner of Trowa's desk. "So who are these from? Cathy? A secret admirer? Dorothy Catalonia finally declare her undying love for you?"

Without looking up Trowa raised his middle finger and pointed it in Duo's direction. "Maria Dorsey."

"Whoa." Duo whistled. "Theater tickets, chocolates and flowers, she must be serious about you being her white knight. I'd hold out a little longer though; maybe you can get a new car out of it."

"I have a perfectly good car already, thanks. Don't forget the dinner invitations, the Armani shirt and these." Trowa opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a stack of pink message sheets that, even compressed and neatly stacked, took two hands to contain. "I'm not her hero. I'm not anyone's hero. She seems to think that since I rescued her we are destined to be together " Trowa used his fingers to form quote marks to designate that defining what had happened as a rescue was Maria's perception of events not his. For Trowa stopping the store robbery by taking out the gunman holding a weapon in the frightened clerk's face was just almost matter of fact compared to some of the things he'd done. "No matter how many times I tell her that I'm gay and not interested she won't listen. Obviously I'm confused and if I would just give her a chance she would show me that I can love a woman."

"Maybe you should let Q talk to her. He's Mr. Charming Diplomat, he might be able to talk some sense into her."

"No." Trowa shook his head. "I don't want to give her any ideas about getting him out of the way so we can be together. He's got enough people gunning for him as it is without adding my problems to the list."

"So then what are you doing about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Duo quirked an eyebrow and gave Trowa an appraising look. "How very non-reactive."

Trowa signed his name at the bottom of the report with a flourish and looked up, a smirk curving the corners of his lips. "I'm a very patient man, I can outwait her. Eventually she is bound to figure it out."

"And if she doesn't get the hint? People can be stubborn as hell when they want something."

"There's a lot of crime on the streets these days. The shop she works for gets robbed once a month or so."

"Maybe next time she'll get rescued by someone single who wants to be a hero."

Trowa leaned back in his chair, his smirk widening a little. "I can almost guarantee it."


End file.
